Si fueras gay
by Lady Black Soul
Summary: ¿Por qué a Chile le importaría que Estados Unidos intentó ligarse a México? ¿¡Y por qué rayos el mexicano canta esa pegajosa canción? Cuando al fin pensaba que estaría tranquilo en casa, viene el norteño a insinuarle que es gay... / MéxicoXChile / One-shot.


Vengo con otro de mis fics locos y graciosos. Está completamente basado en "Si fueras gay" ¡Como amo esa canción!

Este fic está dedicado a una amiga mía, Sweet, sé cuánto te gusta el MexChi y UsMex, lamentablemente no he logrado escribir el UsMex porque no se me ha ocurrido algo productivo :c ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi linda dulcesito con patas! –Insert heart here-

* * *

Diccionario Chileno/Español(?) (La única palabra en castellano mexicano es wey, y todos sabemos lo que significa... o eso creo Uu)

Fleto: Gay.

Por la cresta: Es como decir "por la mierda".

Huevón/Weón: Puede ser tomado de forma amistosa o insulto(Imbécil, tarado, tonto). En este caso no trata de agredir verbalmente.

Ahuevonado/Aweona'o: Viene de "weón". … En este fic es de forma cariñosa e_e

La mayoría de los diálogos están en español neutro porque ... hablamos como el copi xDDDD

* * *

**Derechos de autor:** Hetalia no es mío, lamentablemente :c El fandub tampoco, pueden verlo aquí: /watc h?v=Z A0WK _fIVrk

**Palabras:** 1201

Well, sin decir más: Enjoy~!

* * *

"_Una tarde a solas, con uno de mis libros favorito: Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada*. No hay nadie que me moleste ¿qué puede ser mejor que_ _esto?_"Pensaba el representante de Chile en el salón de su casa, había un silencio y una paz increíble, no tenía trabajo, ninguno de sus vecinos había ido a molestarlo, la temperatura era moderada… Seguramente estaba en el paraíso.

–¡Hola Chile!

Y su linda paz y silencio de vio vilmente interrumpida por uno de sus amigos. Suspiró y tardó en responder, cuando al fin estaba tranquilo…

–Hola, México. –Chile empezó a procesar la información, estaba en su casa, con la puerta cerrada con llave.– ¿Cómo has entrado!?

–Wey, no vas a creer lo que me pasó en el metro esta mañana. –México contaba, ignorando por completo la pregunta del chileno, no le iba a decir que forzó la cerradura(?).– Estaba el gringo, sonriéndome, queriendo hablar conmigo

–Oh, qué interesante. –Contestó indiferente.

–Ujum, extrañamente era muy amigable y creo que intentó ligarme, de segura habrá pensado que yo era gay.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? ¿Por qué me importaría? No me importa ¿A qué has venido?

–No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva…

–¡No estoy a la defensiva! –Chile gritó, México había logrado sacarle de sus casillas. Suspiró hondo, esta vez hablando más tranquilo.–¿Por qué crees que me va a importar que el gringo sea fleto? Estoy tratando de leer.

–Bueno, no quise molestarte con eso, Chile, sólo pensé que sería un buen tema de conversación, eso es todo. –Explicó México procurando no enojar al sureño.

–Pues no quiero hablar de eso, así que esta conversación se acabó.

–Sí, pero-

–¡Se acabó! –Volvió a alzar la voz un irritado chileno.

–Bueno, está bien… Pero para que lo sepas~ Si fueras gay, estaría OK! –México cantaba una canción muy pegajosa que había escuchado una vez que entró en internet ¿qué mejor que cantársela a su querido amigo? La cara de Chile era todo un poema, tanto que México evitaba reír para seguir cantando normalmente.– Ay, no seas wey~–El chileno lo miró con todo el odio posible, todos sabían que era un país conservador, al parecer México sólo lo ignoraba. México observó la expresión del chileno, era gracioso.– Já. Seguirías siendo el rey. –El mexicano abrazó al chileno, el cual lo alejó de un empujón soltando un gruñido.– Si fuera así, yo estaría aquí, listo para decir que sí, "soy gay" ¡pero no soy gay!

–México, por fa, estoy tratando de leer. –Chile retomó su lectura, leyó un par de párrafos hasta sentir la presencia de su amigo norteño a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente, notando que éste también veía su libro, pero con intenciones de molestarlo o seguir con su cancioncita.– ¿¡Qué!?

–Si fueras puñal~ –Bien, iba a terminar la canción sí o sí.

–México, en serio.

–No estaría mal.

–Puta weón, estoy tratando de leer. –Le mostró el libro.

–Eres mi carnal~ Aunque seas controversial –México se acercó al moreno acariciando su mejilla. Chile se sonrojó y soltó un gritito -masculino, obvio- por el contacto, dándole una cachetada al pobre norteamericano. México no dejaba de cantar.– Pero si fuera real, sería normal~

–Normal en tu país… –Murmuró el castaño que se sentía acosado.

–Que dijeras sin chistar "Ay qué crees, soy gay"

–No soy fleto, entiende.

–Aunque no soy gay –Se encogió de hombros e inmediatamente tomó a Chile, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de éste y balanceándose al ritmo de la música.– Disfruto contigo estar, ¿por qué me ha de importar? Que te gusta que el argentino te de por detrás~ –Improvisó. Sabía que la relación entre Argentina y Chile era algo así como cariño/odio, además que Chile trataba mal a Argentino por ser muy amoroso con él. Su reacción fue graciosa.

–¡México! Eso es asqueroso.

–No, no lo es.

–Con el teñido ese sí lo es.

–Si fueras gay, gritaría "grate". –Al tiempo que decía eso, el mexicano se sacaba lentamente su camisa, cada acción que hacía con ese tipo de insinuaciones alteraban al chileno de una manera bastante cómica a su parecer.

–¡No te saquí' la ropa! –Logró reaccionar el otro país, tapando -desde su perspectiva- el cuerpo del otro con su libro

–Si fueras puñal –México no tenía intenciones de acabar la letra pronto, y para no seguir escuchándolo Chile hizo lo mejor que pudo: se tapó los oídos diciendo "lalalalala", acto percatado por el mexicano, que logró con esfuerzo físico que Chile siguiera escuchando la letra.- no te podría abandonar~

–¡AAAAH! –Gritó frustrado.– ¡Para, de verdad para, por la cresta! ¡Staph!

–Si fuera así, yo estaría aquí, apoyándote sin cesar, y decir que no está mal que naciste homosexual ¡Y qué crees así fue tu papá! Igual de gay~

–México, no soy gay. –Dijo con la última gota de paciencia que tenía.

–Si fueras gay.

–AGH.

Chile dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse refunfuñando y pensando no acercarse al mexicano por un tiempo, pero México lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a quedarse. Ambas miradas café hicieron contacto, la cercanía era bastante estrecha.

–Pero enserio, si fueras gay, sería la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento, a menos que yo no te guste.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pronunció Chile sorprendido. ¡Claro que sabía perfectamente a lo que México se refería! Su sonrojo lo delataba, sólo quería que el otro fuera más específico respecto a lo que dijo.

–Estoy diciendo que me gustas, no como país, sentimentalmente hablando. Me gustas desde hace tiempo, te quiero más que como amigo… No sé, te amo.

Chile no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, cualquier cosa que dijera seguramente tomaría un rumbo diferente y terminaría siendo incoherente (¡Oh! ¡Rima!). Lo único que reaccionó a hacer para no dejar esperar tanto al otro latino, fue tomar su rostro entre sus manos y juntar sus labios en un tímido y casto beso, que fue inmediatamente correspondido por México. El sueño del mexicano al fin se estaba cumpliendo, pero sus ánimos fueron fácilmente derrumbados por sus pensamientos ¿y si lo habrá hecho por impulso? ¿o por pena? Lindo autoestima tienes, señor de los tacos. Aún tenía la fe y esperanza que Chile tuviese sentimientos por él. Se separaron, ¡aún tenía posibilidades!

–¿Q-Qué...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque también te quiero. –Chile le dedicó una sonrisa, la más sincera y cariñosa que nunca le había mostrado a alguien.

–¡Yey! –México tomó a Chile entre sus brazos y empezó a darle vueltas mientras reía. Cuando el chileno creía que lo había dejado en el suelo, estaba equivocado, con toda su fuerza México lo alzó y lo cargó como si fuera una princesa en apuros.– ¡Seamos novios! ¿Te puedo dar duro contra el muro? Tengamos mil hijos, si no quieres te pago los abortos~ –Le decía México rápidamente, estaba bastante emocionado y feliz. Chile por la forma directa de hablar del mexicano se sonrojó, parecía un tomate, como a los que le gustan a su ex "padre" España.

"Los hombres no se embarazan" quiso replicarle Chile, pero simplemente le dijo de una manera bastante amorosa:

–Weón aweonao…

Y vivieron juntos felizmente gays por y para siempre.

**~Fin~**

* * *

*Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada: Libro con poemas de Pablo Neruda. Adoro ese libro, es realmente hermoso. Las palabras y el sentimiento expresado han hecho que este noble caballero me robe el corazón… Nah mentira, pero de verdad me gusta mucho leer sus poemas~


End file.
